


Изменение правил игры

by ilera



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [9]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean II: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie, Rimming, Sex Talk, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, kind of, Гейский секс, Кончить внутрь, Обсценная лексика, Пираты Карибского моря: Сундук мертвеца, Поцелуи, Римминг, Стоны, Устоявшиеся отношения, Флафф и прон, альтернативное развитие событий, анальный секс, в каком-то роде, внутренняя гомофобия, действие происходит после фильма, дрочка, закрытый финал, минет, обнимашки, порно с чувствами, порно-энца, разговоры про секс, ранение, секс в одежде, сотрясение мозга, хэппи-энд, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие фика начинается на следующий день после «Выхода за пределы игры». Удар по голове, полученный Норрингтоном, оказывается серьезнее, чем казалось.Развитие чувств персонажей, много порно.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner (background & mostly hinted), James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Kudos: 12
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Изменение правил игры

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение фика [«Выход за пределы игры»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302933)
> 
> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

Норрингтон брел вдоль песчаного берега, неся в одной руке сапоги с чулками, а через другую был перекинут камзол. Бриджи он закатал выше колен, позволив морской воде омывать голые ноги. Поначалу он наслаждался прогулкой, но к полудню солнце стало печь немилосердно, а шляпы у Норрингтона не оказалось. Свернув в глубь острова, он устроился на поляне около большой пологой пальмы, о которую можно было с удобством облокотиться. Получилось уютное гнездышко: небольшое углубление и пальма вместо спинки кресла. 

Норрингтон расстелил камзол и бросил рядом сапоги, затем огляделся в поисках пропитания. Долго искать не пришлось — на другом конце поляны валялось несколько кокосов, а вот чтобы их расколоть, потребовалось порядочно времени. И шпага. Шел всего лишь второй день на острове — и однообразная еда еще не успела надоесть. 

Наевшись, Норрингтон уселся у пальмы и загородил лицо от солнца. Он мог бы уйти в тень, но не хотел — здесь было тепло, да и пальма удобная. Решив пожертвовать «подстилкой», он вытащил из-под себя камзол и накинул его сверху, полностью закрыв лицо. Солнце приятно согревало ноги и руки, и Норрингтон расслабился, вспоминая события утра.

Засыпая вечером, он попросил Джека остаться, сказав, что ему все равно, увидят их вместе или нет. Ему было холодно, он устал и жутко хотел спать — и сказал бы, что угодно, лишь бы согреться. Но проснувшись утром, он был рад, что оказался один. В какой-то момент Джек ушел на свой лежак и, судя по отсутствию косых взглядов пиратов, сделал это, пока все спали. За завтраком Норрингтон бросил на него благодарный взгляд, и Джек улыбнулся и кивнул. 

После завтрака они занялись обустройством лагеря. Тернер и Марти вновь ушли на поиски вещей, выброшенных на берег с «Жемчужины», Элизабет пыталась улучшить их лежаки, а Гиббс собирал для нее пальмовые листья. Пинтела и Раджетти отправили за очередной порцией кокосов, а Норрингтон вернулся к лодке и пару часов приводил ее в порядок, латая дно. Довольно быстро устав, он бросил инструменты и направился дальше, говоря себе, что может найти что-нибудь полезное. Ничего он, конечно, не нашел. 

Камзол не пропускал солнце, и легко было представить, что уже ночь. Норрингтон так себя и чувствовал — будто отпахал целый день и только что упал на кровать, наслаждаясь заслуженным покоем. В спину втыкались наросты на стволе, но даже это не могло заставить его сдвинуться с места. Со вчерашнего дня, когда они причалили к Исла Крусес, Норрингтон постоянно хотел спать. Вот и сейчас шум волн и ветра постепенно стих, и он не стал противиться усталости.

На лоб опустилась рука, и Норрингтон резко сел и испуганно огляделся. Ему почему-то показалось, что он лежит на палубе, заваленный трупами, и чье-то тело закрыло ему лицо. Увидев Джека, отдернувшего руку, он с облегчением выдохнул и вспомнил, где находится. Солнце садилось, и поднявшийся ветер свободно гулял по поляне. Камзол лежал рядом, больше не грея, а рваная рубашка сползла, оголив одно плечо. Норрингтон задрожал и накинул сверху камзол, поймал сочувствующий взгляд Джека.

— Как ты меня нашел? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил Норрингтон.

— Наткнулся на брошенные около лодки инструменты и пошел по следам. Потом они исчезли, но вновь появились, когда ты свернул на поляну.

— Зачем я понадобился? — Норрингтон стряхнул с ног песок и принялся натягивать чулки.

— Просто хотел убедиться, что ты не откинулся, — усмехнулся Джек. — Я бы на твоем месте далеко не отходил. 

— Не думал, что ты будешь волноваться, — смутился Норрингтон. — Просто хотел осмотреться, а потом… — он прокашлялся. — Я вовсе не собираюсь помирать.

Джек присел рядом и протянул ему вареных мидий в половинке кокоса, и Норрингтон набросился на еду. Когда он закончил, Джек потянулся к его волосам, но Норрингтон отодвинул руку.

— Джек, со мной все в порядке, — произнес он уверенно, — иначе бы тошнило и болела голова, не так ли?

— Ты проспал весь день, — ответил Джек. — Это как-то странно даже для тебя.

— Что значит «даже для меня»? — пробормотал Норрингтон. — Просто устал, — когда Джек продолжил вопросительно смотреть, он нехотя объяснил: — На Тортуге я мог спать когда угодно и сколько угодно, а на «Жемчужине» пришлось вспомнить, что такое вахты и постоянная работа. Я не привык к такому режиму. 

— А руки как? — Джек указал на его перевязанные ладони. Норрингтон пожал плечами. — Дай посмотрю.

Джек развязал тряпки, обнажив ладони, на которых уже вскочили волдыри, а в некоторых местах по-прежнему неровными краями краснела кожа. 

— Оставь пока так — пусть заживает на воздухе, — и Джек положил повязки в карман. 

Норрингтон заморгал, чувствуя надвигающуюся сонливость, и сосредоточился на лице Джека:

— Я, пожалуй, переночую здесь. Возвращайся без меня.

Джек окинул его внимательным взглядом и покачал головой:

— Не нравится мне твой вид. Если это не сотрясение, то, по-любому, ничего хорошего. Ты случаем не перегрелся на солнце? Точно не мутит?

Норрингтон покачал головой. Джек облокотился о ствол его пальмы, и приглашающе развел руки. Норрингтон подполз и улегся ему на грудь, прислонившись спиной. Сзади перестало задувать, и Джек оказался гораздо удобнее жесткой пальмы. Укрывшись сверху камзолом, Норрингтон довольно вздохнул: идеально. Джек обнял его, и Норрингтон устроил голову у него на плече и закрыл глаза. 

Проснулся Норрингтон в темноте. Он по-прежнему лежал на Джеке, который сполз на землю, но теперь лицом к груди, закинув на него ногу. Джек что-то пробормотал и зачмокал губами, сжал его в объятиях. Норрингтон нащупал рядом с Джеком ветки и решил, что они есть и под ним. Неужели он так неудобно устроился, чтобы Норрингтону было комфортнее? 

Его охватило чувство нежности, и он провел рукой по лицу Джека, погладил усы и бородку и задержал палец на его губах. Неожиданно Джек приоткрыл рот и втянул его палец внутрь, затем открыл глаза. Норрингтон отдернул руку, но Джек перехватил ее и поднес к губам, поцеловал израненную ладонь, провел по ней языком. Норрингтон задрожал от внезапного удовольствия, и Джек принялся лизать активнее. 

— М-м-м, какой чувствительный, — довольно произнес Джек, когда Норрингтон судорожно втянул воздух. 

Норрингтон возблагодарил небо, что Джек не может видеть его покрасневшее от смущения и возбуждения лицо. Пока он пытался справиться с нахлынувшим желанием, Джек обхватил его член через бриджи и улыбнулся: 

— Так и думал, что тебе понравится. 

Норрингтон сдвинулся вбок, давая Джеку более удобный доступ, и тот быстро добрался до его голой кожи и принялся ему дрочить. Норрингтон тоже залез в кальсоны Джека и стал повторять за ним движения влажной от слюны рукой. Даже небольшое трение члена о его ладонь возбуждало, а уж то, что творил Джек, вообще заставляло забыть о сдержанности. Дыхание Норрингтона стало прерывистым и вырывалось со всхлипами. Он уткнулся лбом в плечо Джека и быстрее заработал рукой, мечтая, чтобы Джек сделал то же. Однако тот не спешил, будто желая запомнить каждый дюйм его члена на ощупь.

— Джек, пожалуйста… — взмолился Норрингтон, поднимая голову. 

— Чего ты хочешь, Джейми? Только скажи. 

— Кончить, — признался Норрингтон со стыдом. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить.

Джек не стал его мучить и ускорился. Норрингтон попытался за ним повторить, но теперь каждое движение стало отдаваться сильной болью.

— Блядь! — Норрингтон вытащил из брюк пострадавшую конечность: — Джек, подожди, — и перебрался на другую от него сторону, уперся левым локтем в землю и уже правой рукой обхватил его член.

Они одновременно продолжили друг другу дрочить. Норрингтон надеялся, что доведет Джека до пика до того, как сдаст вторая рука. Однако, судя по ровному дыханию, Джеку не особо нравилось. 

— Что-то не так? — не выдержал Норрингтон.

Тот ответил не сразу, а когда ответил, голос прозвучал ласково:

— Полегче, Джейми, все-таки не канат травишь. Не сжимай ты так сильно. 

Норрингтон послушно ослабил хватку, сделав упор на пальцы, и сосредоточился на головке и яйцах. По участившемуся дыханию Джека Норрингтон понял, что все делает правильно.

— Гораздо лучше, — выдохнул Джек через некоторое время. 

Скоро левая рука не выдержала напряжения, и Норрингтон упал на Джека. Другая рука соскользнула с его члена на бедро.

— Извини, — выдавил он, приподнявшись, — я сейчас…

Но Джек обхватил его за шею и притянул обратно. Норрингтон со стоном впился ему в губы, начал целовать, засунув в рот язык. Джек довольно замычал и ответил со всей страстью. Оторвавшись наконец от губ, Норрингтон уронил голову на плечо Джека и протяжно застонал ему в ухо. Джек под ним задрожал:

— Ох, как бы я хотел видеть твое лицо.

Всхлипнув, Норрингтон задвигал бедрами, толкаясь в руку, уже не сдерживая стоны. Он то и дело обдавал лицо Джека горячим дыханием, и каждый раз тот вздрагивал, как в первый. Наконец Норрингтон почувствовал, как Джек замер и расслабился, кончив ему в руку. 

— Пожалуйста, Джек, — всхлипнул Норрингтон, прижавшись к нему пахом.

— Да, Джейми, да, — Джек усердно двигал рукой, делая все, чтобы он скорее кончил. — Почему так долго?

Обычно Норрингтон кончал первым, но сейчас что-то мешало. Не сразу, но он понял.

— Руки, — ответил он, — чертовы руки болят.

— Ох, Джейми, — и Джек поцеловал его в нос. — Повернись.

Норрингтон вынул из брюк Джека дрожащую руку и лег на спину. Джек устроился между его ног и одним рывком стянул бриджи до колен, вытащил член сквозь дыру в кальсонах и стал сосать. 

Под конец ему пришлось удерживать бедра Норрингтона, чтобы он не засаживал слишком глубоко в горло. Кончая, Норрингтон, сжал затылок Джека и сильно дернул его за волосы. Джек от неожиданности укусил член, но уже ничто не могло уменьшить охватившего его наслаждения. 

Через минуту Джек вернул бриджи на место и облокотился о ствол пальмы, потянул Норрингтона за собой. Скрывая зевки, Норрингтон устроил голову у него на груди и сонно попросил накрыть камзолом. Он уже засыпал, когда почувствовал, что Джек вновь перевязывает его ладони.

— Сильно болит? — тихо спросил Джек.

— Да так, — расплывчато ответил Норрингтон, не желая признавать слабость.

— Утром сходим к ручью — надо промыть, — грудь Джека колыхнулась от смеха. — И никакой больше дрочки. 

— Ну уж нет, — слабо возмутился Норрингтон. — Пусть лучше руки отвалятся.

— У меня есть идея получше, — ответил Джек загадочно. — Не бойся, — и он крепко его обнял, — никакого воздержания.

— Тогда ладно, — пробормотал Норрингтон и широко зевнул.

Джек привычно замурлыкал пиратскую песню, и Норрингтон отключился на середине.

***

Джек шел впереди, петляя так, чтобы следы образовывали волнообразную линию. Через какое-то время он оборачивался и с наслаждением рассматривал результат своих стараний. 

— Вместе у нас получилось бы красивее! — крикнул Джек во время одной такой остановки.

Норрингтон покрутил пальцем у виска и продолжил идти, зачерпывая ногами песок. Твердые песчинки приятно массировали голые ступни, и он не собирался участвовать в дурацких играх Джека. Однако шел чуть сбоку, чтобы не нарушать безумные узоры его следов. 

Проснувшись утром, он долго не хотел вставать: болели руки (некоторые волдыри полопались, обнажив раны), и его начало мутить, как и предрекал Джек. Поэтому, идя по берегу под открытым солнцем, Норрингтон укрыл голову камзолом, хотя и не верил, что дело в тепловом ударе. Он склонялся к запоздалым последствиям удара по голове: так как подобное произошло с ним впервые, он не знал, как должен себя чувствовать. Когда Джек обратил внимание на его бледность, Норрингтон сослался на голод и теперь думал, как бы избежать объяснений, но так ничего и не придумал, а разговор был неизбежен.

Они дошли до лодки, которую ремонтировал Норрингтон, и, забрав инструменты, направились в лагерь. Джек болтал без умолку, явно не испытывая неудобств от того, что Норрингтон не отвечал. Однако, когда уже можно было расслышать впереди голоса, Норрингтон его остановил и попросил на какое-то время освободить от работы. Пришлось признаться, что при любом резком движении начинала кружиться голова. Вместо того чтобы просто согласиться, Джек его отругал за молчание.

— Я только утром понял, — сумел пробиться сквозь поток трехэтажного мата Норрингтон. — До этого чувствовал себя прекрасно. 

— Только спал постоянно, — возмутился Джек. — Блядь, из тебя всегда надо будет выуживать правду?

— Не делай из мухи слона, — Норрингтон с трудом сдерживал раздражение. — Просто отдохну пару деньков — и все, — он потянул Джека за рукав, заглянул ему в глаза. — Не рассказывай никому, хорошо?

— Ты ведь и мне не собирался говорить? — резко посерьезнел Джек, понизив голос. — Почему же передумал?

— Слышал, что при травмах головы нельзя заниматься тяжелым трудом, — объяснил Норрингтон. — А ты ведь раздаешь указания. 

Джек некоторое время удивленно его разглядывал, затем улыбнулся:

— Значит, считаешь меня главным, да? Не ожидал от тебя такое услышать, но это чертовски приятно.

Норрингтон не задумывался об этом, но Джек действительно лидер их маленькой группы, разве нет? Элизабет и Тернер сами по себе, но пираты слушаются именно его. 

— Не говори глупостей, — пробормотал Норрингтон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Вполне естественно, что…

Он не успел договорить, как Джек обнял его, прижался всем телом и поцеловал в губы. Норрингтон по-прежнему держал над головой камзол, поэтому даже при желании не смог бы ему помешать. Но такого желания у него не было. 

— Каждый раз, когда думаю, что раскусил тебя, ты выкидываешь что-нибудь новенькое, — прошептал Джек, отрываясь от его губ.

Их встретили расспросами, что случилось и почему они не ночевали в лагере. Джек рассказал, как на них напала гигантская рыба и они спрятались на пальме, где пришлось просидеть всю ночь, как они отбивались растущими там же кокосами, ориентируясь на звуки, и как он связал из пальмовых листьев лестницу, по которой они с Норрингтоном и спустились, дождавшись, когда на рассвете рыба ушла спать обратно в воду. 

Норрингтон с усмешкой слушал историю, мысленно перебирая факты, противоречащие друг другу. Однако Джек умудрялся подать все так, что ему хотелось верить. 

Пока тот общался с остальными, Норрингтон проверил свой лежак. Элизабет удалось сотворить чудо: ветки не разъезжались при каждом движении, а слой листьев сверху был достаточно большим, чтобы создать какое-то подобие мягкости. Заглянув под листья, Норрингтон увидел, что ветви связаны друг с другом более тонкими и длинными листьями. Выглядело удобно.

Размотав тряпки на руках, Норрингтон с неудовольствием заметил, что под ткань проник песок и прочий мусор, и раны требовалось очистить. Вспомнив, сколько идти до ручья, он вздохнул, нашел взглядом Джека и призывно помахал. Тот подошел и уселся рядом, и Норрингтон молча показал ему ладони. Губы Джека сжались в тонкую полоску:

— Если хочешь, пойдем к ручью. Если тебя рубит, я пошлю кого-нибудь принести свежую воду.

Норрингтон покачал головой:

— Чтобы все узнали, как мне хреново? 

— Не узнают, если мы отойдем от лагеря, — Джек огляделся и понизил голос: — Норрингтон, прекрати строить из себя могучего рыцаря и скажи честно, есть ли у тебя силы дойти до ручья? В этом нет никакой необходимости, кроме твоего стремления сдохнуть.

Норрингтон открыл рот, чтобы принять предложение Джека, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Внимательно наблюдавший за ним Джек тяжело вздохнул и повернулся в другую сторону.

— Ги-и-иббс! — позвал он. Когда тот подошел, он добавил тише: — Организуй пару ведер речной воды и проследи, чтобы Пинтел не вздумал туда плевать, а то за ним водится. Принесешь их вон туда, — он махнул в глубь острова, — мимо нас не пройдешь. И не болтай об этом, ясно? Тебе же честно скажу, что траванулся вчера испорченными кокосами и хочу проблеваться вдали от любопытных глаз. Норрингтон пойдет со мной и поможет, если что.

Гиббс кивнул и ушел искать Пинтела и Раджетти — те где-то скрывались, отлынивая от работы. Норрингтон благодарно коснулся плеча Джека: тот врал как дышал, но делал это для него.

— Пойдем, приведем тебя в порядок, — усмехнулся Джек, — а то смотреть больно — в гроб краше кладут.

— Мы надолго? — уточнил Норрингтон. — Может, взять лежак?

— Бери.

Норрингтон кончиками пальцев подхватил основу из веток и поволок, стараясь не потерять по пути пальмовые листья. Джек удивленно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Удалившись от лагеря на достаточное расстояние (Норрингтон понадеялся, что никто случайно сюда не заглянет), они нашли уютное местечко, закрытое с трех сторон кустарником, а с четвертой стояло несколько пальм. 

— М-да, — произнес Джек, оглядываясь, пока Норрингтон поправлял листья на лежаке, — Гиббс нас тут не найдет. Пожалуй, пойду навстречу и заодно пожрать захвачу. 

Когда Джек скрылся из виду, Норрингтон перестал сдерживаться и без сил упал на лежак. С закрытыми глазами ждать Джека стало проще. Лежак оказался куда удобнее, чем представлял себе Норрингтон. Удивительно, как хорошо пальмовые листья смягчают жесткие ветки…

— Не вставай, — произнес Джек, когда Норрингтон судорожно дернулся от внезапного холода.

Казалось, он закрыл глаза на несколько минут, но рядом, сложив ноги, уже сидел Джек с двумя наполненными ведрами. В одно из них он как раз окунул руку Норрингтона, и вода стала затекать в рукав. Норрингтон сел и покачнулся, не до конца проснувшись, затем засунул в ведро вторую руку. Пока он так сидел, бездумно пялясь в землю, Джек полоскал его повязки. 

— Затылок бы тоже неплохо промыть, — заметил Джек.

Норрингтон моргнул и поднял голову. Повязки уже сушились на стволе пальмы, а он даже не заметил, чтобы Джек отходил. 

— Да? — с запозданием отреагировал Норрингтон. 

— Руки-то вытащи, — Джек оказался рядом, — только не трогай ничего.

— А как же?.. — Норрингтон не поспевал за мыслью Джека, да и передвигался тот чересчур быстро.

— Сядь, откинься назад, локтями упрись в землю, — стал терпеливо перечислять Джек, — опусти затылок в ведро, а остальное предоставь мне. 

Норрингтон так и сделал. Локти под его весом дрожали от усталости, но сложнее всего было не опустить руки на землю. Джек быстро промыл рану на голове, потом несколько раз провел влажной рукой по его лицу. 

— Все, можешь спать, — заявил Джек.

Норрингтон распростерся на лежаке, убрав мокрые волосы наверх, и сложил на животе руки. Принялся наблюдать, как Джек пьет из второго ведра, зачерпывая воду руками.

— Джек? 

— Хм?

— Одолжи свой сюртук.

Тот, не задавая вопросов, снял его и кинул. Сюртук пах Джеком, и Норрингтон, накрывшись им, заснул с приятными мыслями. 

***

— Может, вернешь мне мою веревку? — попросил Норрингтон, когда Джек в третий раз принялся переплетать его волосы. 

— Какую веревку? — невинным тоном произнес Джек.

Норрингтон вздохнул. Ему нравилась его веревка для волос, и никакие заколки и бусины Джека не могли с ней сравниться. Теперь тот пытался вплести какие-то тонкие волосистые штуки, сорванные с пальмы, но они быстро рвались. 

— Забей, — не выдержал Норрингтон, поднимаясь. — Просто найду какую-нибудь траву покрепче.

Он скрутил сзади волосы наподобие жгута и просунул конец между тугими прядями — какое-то время должно держаться. Джек неотрывно следил за его действиями, потом подошел и погладил по голове.

— Что? — смутился Норрингтон, не привыкший к внезапным нежностям.

— Никогда больше не носи парик, хорошо? — Джек потрогал его хвост, слабо дернул. Несколько прядей выбились из прически, и Джек убрал их за уши. 

— Это требование воинского устава, — помрачнел Норрингтон: воспоминания о прошлой жизни всегда ухудшали настроение.

— Как жестоко, — Джек обхватил его голову обеими руками, погладил пальцами виски, и Норрингтон прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Ваши лысые законники просто мстят тем, у кого нормальные волосы.

Джек коснулся губами его уха, и Норрингтон повернул голову, втягивая его в поцелуй. Джек начал ласкать ему кожу головы, и прическа окончательно растрепалась, но об этом Норрингтон уже не думал. Он с жаром целовал Джека, а когда этого стало недостаточно, обнял его, крепко прижав к груди.

— Вижу, тебе стало лучше, — выдохнул Джек ему в рот. 

Норрингтон действительно чувствовал себя сносно. Проспав почти до вечера, он встал вполне отдохнувшим, и голова больше не кружилась. Джек перевязал ему руки высохшими повязками, и теперь Норрингтон мог залезть под его рубашку, не боясь содрать свежие волдыри. Кожа под его пальцами ощущалась мягкой и теплой, он мог гладить ее вечно. 

— Что ты говорил о замене дрочки? — быстро спросил Норрингтон, оторвавшись от Джека. Его губы были искусаны, и Норрингтон со стыдом понял, что слишком увлекся. 

Джек облизнул губы и передвинул руки на его зад. Даже через бриджи Норрингтон мог ощутить его желание.

— Не уверен, что ты готов, — ответил Джек. — Придется потерпеть.

— Я готов, — возразил Норрингтон, даже не представляя, о чем говорит Джек. — Если только… — ему вдруг пришла мысль, что Джек хочет трахнуть его сзади.

— Если что? — лукаво улыбнулся Джек. Казалось, он прекрасно понял причину его смущения.

— Ничего, — еще больше покраснел Норрингтон.

Джек какое-то время разглядывал его лицо, затем сказал серьезно:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не собираюсь брать тебя силой? 

— Я не против, — неуверенно ответил Норрингтон.

— Вообще-то, я думал, что ты засадишь в меня свой хер, — как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжил Джек, — но лучше подождать, когда наберешься сил. Не хочу, чтобы ты свалился с ног посреди ебли.

Возникшая в голове картина так понравилась Норрингтону, что он не сразу понял опасения Джека, а потом подумал и о другом.

— Не свалюсь, но я не знаю… как лучше, — признался он.

— Да все просто: я встану на колени спиной к тебе, ты будешь сзади. Когда скажу, воткнешь свой хуй и… дальше, думаю, объяснять не нужно. 

— Точно сделаю что-то не так, уж поверь.

— Что, что ты сделаешь не так? — горестно вздохнул Джек. — Блядь, Норрингтон, иногда ты меня просто убиваешь. Если будет легче, вначале я сам на тебя сяду — так устроит? Поверить не могу, что приходится уговаривать. 

— Просто не хочу, чтобы после моих неумелых действий ты зарекся от дальнейшей ебли.

— Нормально дрочить ты тоже, знаешь ли, не… — Джек закусил губу и поспешно добавил: — Слушай, если бы я хотел умелого любовника, то нанял бы шлюху. 

Норрингтон опустил глаза: так он и знал, что дрочит Джеку недостаточно хорошо. И почему тот еще его терпит?

— Сосу-то хоть нормально?

— Сосешь нормально, — улыбнулся Джек.

— Значит, это и буду делать, — решил Норрингтон.

— Охуенно, блядь, — закатил глаза Джек. — А набраться опыта в голову не приходило? 

Норрингтон хотел было ответить, что никогда не думал, что вообще будет трахаться с мужчиной и тем более — с Джеком Воробьем, но вовремя сдержался. 

— Хочу выпить, — заявил Норрингтон и жалобно посмотрел на Джека. — Точно не нашли ром?

— К сожалению, все бутылки пошли ко дну.

— Я ебнусь, — заключил он и опустился на лежак.

Джек уселся рядом и обнял его за плечи:

— Ты же будешь сверху — нечего опасаться.

— Я за тебя беспокоюсь вообще-то, — шмыгнул носом Норрингтон. 

— Не нужно, у меня все на мази. В общем, скажешь, когда будешь готов. Ну, или дождемся, когда заживут твои руки, да и в рот всегда можно засадить, — через минуту Джек поднялся и добавил: — Схожу в лагерь, посмотрю, как там дела.

Джек ушел, а Норрингтон остался сидеть с дурацким чувством, что повел себя, как еблан. Он сказал Джеку, что не хочет ему навредить, но это была далеко не главная причина. Больше всего он боялся, что, трахнув Джека по-настоящему, он бесповоротно изменится. Пока он мог закрывать глаза на их отношения, воспринимать секс как удовлетворение базовых инстинктов, как взаимную помощь в отсутствие других возможностей, но как только они станут ебаться в жопу, все эти красивые логические построения рухнут в одночасье. Норрингтон потер глаза и вздохнул: какой же он, все-таки, бесчувственный мудак — даже не может набраться храбрости, чтобы признаться во всем Джеку. Да он себе-то признаться не может… 

Решив проветриться, он направился к разрушенной мельнице. Взобравшись наверх, он уселся на обломки стены и представил, что до сих пор служит в королевском флоте. За то, что они творят с Джеком, его бы приговорили к смерти. Впрочем, раньше он и подумать не мог, что станет содомитом. Или нет? 

Он вспомнил, какое облегчение почувствовал, когда Джеку удалось сбежать, и как в порыве эйфории дал «Жемчужине» один день форы. Потом, разумеется, он бросил все силы на поимку Джека, но — безрезультатно. «Жемчужина» была самым быстрым кораблем, а Джек — самым бесшабашным капитаном, но это не оправдывало неудачи Норрингтона. Долгое время он проклинал за них Джека и только недавно понял: ему просто не хотелось, чтобы Джек вновь оказался в петле, уже без возможности выкрутиться. 

Твердо решив с ним поговорить, Норрингтон пошел назад. Стоянку он нашел не сразу — пришлось поплутать, хотя остров был небольшим. Когда нашел, уже стемнело, и последние метры он продвигался почти на ощупь.

— Долго же тебя не было, — произнес Джек, когда Норрингтон чуть на него не упал. Голос звучал обыденно, будто и не было никакой размолвки. 

— Есть пожрать? — поинтересовался Норрингтон, водя вокруг рукой.

Раздался тихий смех, и в ногу что-то ткнулось. Норрингтон поднял осколок кокоса и сел на лежак, справа от Джека. Жуя мякоть, он размышлял, как бы начать разговор, но так ничего и не придумал. С выражением чувств у него всегда было хреново.

— Джек… — начал он, откашлявшись.

— Как руки? — сразу перебил тот.

— Э-э-э, без понятия. Джек, я должен…

— Не перепутай ведра: питьевая в том, что слева. 

— Я понимаю, что ты злишься, — вздохнул Норрингтон. — Давно нужно было объяснить…

— Нечего объяснять, Норрингтон, ты хочешь обойтись дрочкой — мне подходит. Не надо только рассказывать, какой я извращенец, если хочу трахаться в жопу.

Норрингтон обнял Джека и нежно поцеловал его в губы, заставив замолчать, затем положил голову ему на плечо. Через некоторое время Джек обнял его в ответ.

— Не хочу обходиться дрочкой, — тихо сказал Норрингтон, не поднимая головы. — На «Жемчужине» я себя за это ненавидел, — он вспомнил, как все время злился тогда на Джека. — А сегодня наговорил кучу ерунды — забудь о ней. На самом деле, я хочу тебя трахнуть во всех возможных позах, даже если меня за это повесят.

— Кто тебя повесит? — тон Джека стал более легким, и Норрингтон с облегчением выдохнул. — Никто ж не узнает. 

— Твои узнают.

— Гиббс точно не проболтается, — уверенно заявил Джек, — Марти тоже умеет держать язык за зубами, Пинтел и Раджетти слишком тупы, чтобы что-то заметить, а Элизабет и Уилл заняты друг другом и плевать им на нас.

— Тогда ладно, — привычно согласился Норрингтон. Думать об этом больше не хотелось. 

— Я тоже наговорил лишнего: нормально ты дрочишь, а в прошлый раз вообще было отлично, — Джек отстранился и пригладил его волосы. — Что касается отсутствия опыта, положись на меня.

Норрингтон кивнул и пододвинул к себе ведро с водой, начал жадно пить.

— Хочешь, сходим завтра к ручью? — весело поинтересовался Джек, и Норрингтон окончательно успокоился. — Заодно помоемся.

— Можно. Только трахаться я там не собираюсь — слишком большой риск, что увидят.

— Какой ты скучный, — надулся Джек, но Норрингтон чувствовал, что это напускное. — Тогда здесь?

— Или на мельнице. Вряд ли кто-нибудь туда сунется.

— Твердая земля, каменные стены, деревянный пол — да я там колени сотру к херам. Давай уж здесь.

Норрингтон пожал плечами — здесь так здесь.

— Надо было принести второй лежак, — вспомнил он. 

— Завтра принесем. 

— Тогда занимай мой, я все равно не собираюсь пока спать.

Джек громко фыркнул, выразив все, что он думает про его короткие периоды бодрствования, тем не менее улегся. 

Норрингтон развязал повязки на руках, опустил заживающие конечности во второе ведро и какое-то время держал так, пока не надоело. Затем снял чулки и принялся их полоскать, разложил сушиться. Снова перевязал руки. После этого не смог придумать, как еще убить время, и сел на край лежака. Джек что-то пробормотал во сне и повернулся на бок. Норрингтон лег рядом, спина к спине, и еще долго не мог заснуть, переваривая события последних дней. Понадеялся, что, когда последствия удара по голове пройдут, перестанет так нервно на все реагировать. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что дело именно в этом.

Джек вновь что-то произнес, Норрингтон разобрал своем имя и улыбнулся. Интересно, как часто он разговаривает во сне и что ему в такие моменты снится. Норрингтон уже засыпал, когда Джек повернулся на другой бок и, обняв его сзади, пробормотал еле слышно: «Джейми… хватай эту рыбину…». А он-то надеялся, ему снится что-то более возбуждающее… 

***

В лагере их встретили смехом и просьбами рассказать, какое страшное животное угрожало им на этот раз. Джек ничуть не смутился и выдал продолжение про мстительных детей злой гигантской рыбы, что вышли на сушу в поисках родительницы. Они-де вчетвером напали на несчастного пирата и его верного спутника, и он, Джек, еле отбился. 

— Лежаком отбивался, поди? — с непроницаемым лицом поинтересовался Гиббс. — И рыбы его съели, раз коммодор вернулся без него?

— Съели? — возмущенно ответил Джек, размахивая руками. — Да ни за что! Всего лишь взяли в заложники. Но ничего, вечером мы вернемся и отвоюем лежак Норрингтона. 

Норрингтон заметил, как ему машет Элизабет, и подошел, неловко поздоровался. 

— Джек, конечно, мастак городить чушь, — сказала Элизабет после обмена любезностями, — но мы прекрасно понимаем, почему вы уединились.

— Да? — Норрингтон кинул взгляд на все еще болтающего Джека. — Почему же?

— Ладно вам, Джеймс, от меня можете не скрываться. Я же давно вас знаю, помните? 

Хотелось ответить, что Элизабет знала прежнего Джеймса Норрингтона, а не изгоя, проведшего целый год с разбойниками и головорезами. 

— Позволю себе усомниться, — кашлянул он и понизил голос: — Я уже не тот, кем был раньше, Элизабет. Вот вы и сами поняли, что слишком хорошо обо мне думали. 

Тернер стоял неподалеку и следил за ними краем глаза, но не вмешивался в беседу.

— О чем вы? — между красивыми бровями пролегла складка. — Почему я должна хуже о вас думать?

— Вы же сами сказали, что все знаете, — смешался Норрингтон. 

— Но как то, что вы скрываете свое ранение от посторонних, должно повлиять на мое мнение? — Элизабет смотрела на него своими большими глазами, и Норрингтон почувствовал облегчение — она не знает о них с Джеком. — Я действительно не понимаю, почему вы стесняетесь временной немощи, но в этом весь вы, Джеймс. Прошу только, не отказывайтесь от поддержки. Вам может казаться, что мистер Гиббс и остальные вас ненавидят, но это не так. Они так же, как и я, хотят помочь.

— Благодарю, но мне не нужна помощь, — ответил Норрингтон уверенно. — Руки заживут сами, а рана на голове меня больше не беспокоит, — он кинул взгляд на Тернера и добавил мягче: — Я ценю вашу заботу, Элизабет, но я бы не посмел взвалить на вас это бремя. Уже не смею. 

Элизабет кивнула, выглядела она опечаленной. Тернер подошел ближе, явно желая услышать, о чем они переговариваются. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Норрингтон отошел и вернулся к Джеку, желая дослушать его историю про рыб. К сожалению, тот уже закончил, и Марти как раз позвал всех к обеду.

Оживленная беседа не прерывалась ни на мгновение, и причиной этому явно был Джек, душа компании. Норрингтон видел, как без него соскучились, и видел, как сам Джек был рад вниманию друзей. Он молча ел в стороне, не вступая в беседу, а когда Джек к нему обращался, отвечал односложно. Отдых затянулся: все уже закончили есть, но Джека не хотели отпускать. Его спросили, останется ли он в лагере или снова уйдет на войну с рыбами (Норрингтон не понимал, как это говорилось со столь серьезными лицами), и Джек громогласно объявил: 

— Сейчас мы с Норрингтоном пойдем мыться, поэтому в ближайшее время запрещено подходить к ручью. Особенно это касается Элизабет и Уилла, — Джек ткнул на них пальцем. — Милая Элизабет может не вынести вида моего огромного достоинства, а Уилл лопнет от зависти, и тогда мне придется на ней жениться, — он посмотрел на Элизабет с самым грустным выражением лица. — Прости, не могу этого допустить, дорогуша, ведь тогда ты уничтожишь все мои запасы рома. 

Норрингтон расхохотался, и все взгляды обратились на него. Он поспешно прикрыл рот, усмехаясь в кулак. Джек кинул на него довольный взгляд и поднялся.

— Как я уже сказал, мы с коммодором устраиваем оргию на двоих, вы не приглашены, — и, вздернув подбородок, гордо удалился.

Норрингтон огляделся: судя по выражению лиц, никто не воспринял эти слова всерьез. И как только у Джека получается?.. 

— Оргия? — произнес Норрингтон, догнав его.

— Вот видишь, я всегда говорю правду, но никто мне почему-то не верит, — усмехнулся Джек и приобнял его за плечи. 

— Ты же не собираешься на самом деле здесь трахаться? — уточнил Норрингтон, когда Джек схватил его в воде за зад.

— Конечно, нет.

— Тогда почему?.. — Джек попытался просунуть внутрь палец, и Норрингтон отступил.

— Ну, мы же не трахаемся, — ухмыльнулся тот, придвигаясь.

— Не понимаю, как ты можешь думать о ебле, стоя в ледяной воде, — и Норрингтон двинулся к берегу.

— Ладно-ладно, — поднял руки Джек, — не уходи.

Норрингтон окинул его внимательным взглядом, но Джек выглядел искренним, что уже само по себе наводило на подозрения. 

— Я серьезно, — заявил Норрингтон. — У меня яйца сжимаются лишь при мысли, что нужно окунуться с головой, — он с трудом сдерживал дрожь.

Джек следил, как он мочит грудь и руки, сам при этом оставался наполовину сухим. Закончив со спиной, Норрингтон вопросительно на него взглянул. Глаза Джека потемнели, он постоянно облизывал губы, глядя на его мокрую грудь.

— Что? — спросил Норрингтон, посмотрев вниз. 

— Мойся быстрее, — хрипло ответил Джек и тут же ушел под воду.

Норрингтон недоуменно пожал плечами и последовал его примеру. Голову обожгло холодом, но он вытерпел еще несколько секунд. Вынырнув, Норрингтон промыл волосы и аккуратно коснулся раны — да, почти затянулась. Оглядевшись, он увидел, как Джек усиленно трет себе грудь, и подошел ближе.

— Помочь со спиной? — Норрингтон примирительно протянул к нему руку.

Джек поднял голову и вновь прикипел взглядом к его груди.

— Да что такое? — спросил Норрингтон удивленно.

— Издеваешься над бедным Джеком, да? — обиженно произнес тот.

— В смысле? — Норрингтон вновь себя оглядел, но все, что смог заметить — покрывавшие грудь и живот мурашки. Еще в ногу уткнулся какой-то острый камешек, и он подошел к Джеку почти вплотную.

Неожиданно Джек протянул вперед руки и положил их ему на грудь, потер.

— У тебя соски затвердели, — объяснил он и вновь посмотрел на него с желанием. 

— Э-э-э… Извини? — смутился Норрингтон, однако Джек продолжил их тереть, вызвав дрожь иного рода. — Джек, прекрати, иначе я…

— Что? — дыхание Джека согревало лицо.

— Иначе не дотяну до лагеря, — и Норрингтон сжал его в объятиях, поцеловал.

— Может, нахер его? Трахнемся прямо здесь, — прошептал Джек на ухо. 

— Побережем твои колени, — возразил Норрингтон с улыбкой и нехотя выпустил, решительно пошел к берегу. 

— Изверг! — крикнул Джек вдогонку.

Оказавшись на суше, Норрингтон обвязал руки тряпками и стал прыгать, чтобы скорее высохнуть — идти назад в мокрой одежде совершенно не хотелось. Скоро к нему присоединился Джек: стоял столбом и с усмешкой наблюдал, как он скачет туда-сюда.

— Неужели тебе совсем не холодно? — поинтересовался Норрингтон, остановившись. 

— Не-а.

— Знал бы ты, как я тебе завидую, — вздохнул Норрингтон.

— Иди — согрею, — Джек широко раскинул руки, и Норрингтон поспешно натянул кальсоны, а за ними рубашку и бриджи. 

— Лагерь, — напомнил Норрингтон, стараясь не смотреть на пах Джека.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Джек тоже начал одеваться.

Пока шел, согрелся, но потом не упустил возможности пообнимать Джека. 

— Что дальше? — спросил Норрингтон, отрываясь от его губ. 

— Раздевайся.

Оставшись в кальсонах и рубашке, Норрингтон принялся с удовольствием наблюдать, как Джек, тоже в рубашке, спускает белье до колен и становится на четвереньки. Колени оказались ровно по центру лежака, а руки упирались в землю. 

— Джек, — удивился Норрингтон, — у меня еще даже не встал, у тебя, уверен, тоже.

— Просто показываю позу, — хмыкнул тот, садясь обратно на лежак. 

— Опять ветер поднялся, — поежился Норрингтон и прижался к Джеку. — Ты вроде собирался меня греть — вот он шанс. 

Джек был горяч, но даже он не мог мановением руки высушить ему волосы. 

— Черт побери, Норрингтон, надеюсь, ты не пытаешься откосить от ебли. Я уже настроился!

Норрингтон извернулся и коснулся паха Джека.

— Врешь, — хмыкнул он, устраиваясь в его объятиях. 

— Я хотел там, у ручья, — заявил Джек обиженно.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул Норрингтон виновато. — Давай немного посидим, а потом... — и погладил Джека по бедру. 

— Пара минут, — согласился Джек.

В голову вместо возбуждающих картин лезли глупые: например, что будет, если во время секса на них нападет рыба из историй Джека, успеют ли они влезть на пальму, не замерзнут ли там в одном исподнем…

— Ты что, спишь? — ворвался в его мысли Джек. 

— Конечно, нет, — встрепенулся он. — Просто вспомнил, что мы забыли притащить твой лежак.

— Подумаешь, обойдемся одним.

Норрингтон вновь закрыл глаза и сильнее прижался к Джеку. Стало тепло, и двигаться совершенно не хотелось.

— Нет, это просто возмутительно, — услышал он через некоторое время. — Норрингтон, я выебу тебя даже во сне, так и знай.

— Еби, — пробормотал Норрингтон, — только не буди.

Он почти заснул, когда Джек обхватил его член и начал дрочить. Какое-то время Норрингтон еще дремал, но скоро усилия Джека начали приносить плоды. Он зашевелился и поднял голову. Джек с усмешкой взглянул на него и ускорил движения. Норрингтон потянулся к его губам, и Джек наклонился и поцеловал его. Положив руку на член Джека, Норрингтон тоже стал дрочить, пытаясь делать все, как в прошлый раз.

— Скажи, если что-то не так, — попросил он, гладя пальцами головку.

— Все так, Джейми, не волнуйся и получай удовольствие.

Норрингтон уже решил, что Джек хочет обойтись дрочкой, как тот остановился. 

— Вставай, — велел он.

— Ты еще не готов, — возразил Норрингтон. Он мог задействовать только пальцы, поэтому выходило медленнее, чем у Джека.

— Не важно, я себя доведу в процессе. 

Норрингтон поднялся, а Джек встал на карачки, как показывал раньше. Кальсоны болтались у колен, рубашка задралась чуть вверх, и взгляду Норрингтона предстала призывно торчащая упругая круглая задница. Он сглотнул и обхватил член, дернул несколько раз, и руки отдались болью. Вспомнив про раны, он встряхнул головой и вновь уставился на зад Джека, потрогал. 

— Что застрял? — спросил Джек, чуть повернув голову. — Не можешь найти дырку? 

Норрингтон опустился на колени и ухватил его зад с обеих сторон, раздвинул половинки. Кожа внутри была еще влажной, и Норрингтон погладил ее пальцами. Джек нетерпеливо дернулся:

— Норрингтон, не тормози. И встань, если хочешь мне засадить.

Хотелось заткнуть Джека, но до его рта было не дотянуться. Повинуясь смутному желанию, Норрингтон приблизил лицо к манящему заду, коснулся губами, затем лизнул одну из половинок. Джек замер и, кажется, даже перестал дышать. Довольно улыбнувшись, Норрингтон стал лизать, затем провел языком в углублении и втянул в себя воздух. Когда Джек не возразил, Норрингтон дошел до дырки и начал облизывать края, чуть покусывая нежную кожу, потом засунул внутрь язык, вызвав у Джека стон. 

Одной рукой Норрингтон ухватил Джека за левое бедро, другой потянулся к его члену, не прекращая работать языком. Хотелось сжать его ладонью, провести по всей длине, но приходилось обходиться пальцами. Он коснулся головки, задержался на ней, и Джек дернул бедрами, пробормотав что-то нечленораздельное. Когда Норрингтон принялся гладить член, Джек стал издавать странные гортанные звуки, и это заводило сильнее, чем он думал. 

Лизать зад оказалось не особенно приятно, просто нормально, но Норрингтону нравилось, как на это реагировал Джек. Больше не было требований засадить поскорее в жопу, было только громкое прерывистое дыхание и всхлипы и судорожные движения бедрами, когда Норрингтон ласкал головку.

— Трахни меня, — попросил, наконец, Джек чуть ли не жалобно, и Норрингтон поднялся с колен. Собственный член давно торчал из выреза в кальсонах, и теперь он мог отыметь восхитительный зад. 

Прислонив конец к влажному от его слюны входу, Норрингтон всунул головку и остановился, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям.

— Да засади уже, блядь, полностью, — не выдержал Джек, — или я сам тебя выебу.

Норрингтон вошел до конца и задвигал бедрами, придерживая Джека за бока. Нахлынуло удовольствие, несравнимое ни с чем, что было раньше: дрочка даже примерно не передавала нынешних ощущений. Да даже ебля пальцами не доставляла так, как трение внутри тугой горячей задницы.

— Норрингтон, остановись, — произнес Джек хрипло, и Норрингтон замер, затем вынул член, почувствовав, как напрягся Джек. — Смажь… нет, нечем — смочи хер.

— Чем?

— Слюной хотя бы. 

Норрингтон поплевал на пальцы и растер по члену, плюнул еще. Когда во рту стало сухо, вновь прислонил головку к заду Джека, вопросительно тронул его за бедро.

— Давай, — разрешил тот.

Входил уже медленнее, но Джек его не прервал. Тогда Норрингтон осмелел и возобновил прежний темп. Через некоторое время Джек расслабился, и Норрингтон, успокоившись, сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Один раз он все же остановился и спросил:

— Нормально?

Джек выругался и потребовал продолжать. Дышал он теперь, как загнанная лошадь, а руки, которыми он упирался в лежак, дрожали от напряжения. Норрингтон ускорился и с каждым толчком стал биться о Джека яйцами. Он слышал жалобные стоны и не сразу понял, что это его. Он пытался сдерживаться, кусая губы, но тут Джек стал подаваться ему навстречу, и Норрингтон потерял контроль, вбиваясь со всей силы. 

Кажется, он постоянно повторял имя Джека, просил его не останавливаться, говорил что-то еще. Все, что он помнил — островок удовольствия в паху, всхлипы, его или Джека, дрожащие ноги и содрогнувшееся под ним тело. Норрингтон еще несколько раз вбился в зад, застонал и кончил, продолжая толкаться бедрами. Выплеснув все, он отодвинулся, и Джек тут же улегся на живот, вытянув ноги; вся его поза говорила об усталости. 

Надев бриджи, Норрингтон дотронулся до голой ноги Джека и, не дождавшись реакции, натянул на него кальсоны, затем лег рядом, почти сверху, закинув на него руку. Несколько минут оба молчали, приходя в себя, затем Джек перевернулся на спину, и Норрингтон устроил голову у него на плече. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы тянуться за камзолом или одеждой для Джека. Или за водой. 

— Ты точно этим занимался, — заявил Джек, когда Норрингтон уже решил, что тот заснул.

— Честное слово, нет, — Норрингтон легко смог представить недоверчивый взгляд Джека. — Но я слышал всякие истории от рядового состава, а на Тортуге одна шлюха перечислила, что умеет, желая продать себя подороже. Когда протрезвел, вспомнил только про лизание жопы — меня это тогда шокировало.

— Лизал ты, как профи, — усмехнулся Джек. — Даже не думал, что будет так охуенно.

Норрингтон не знал, как реагировать на столь сомнительный комплимент. На голову опустилась рука, стала перебирать его волосы.

— Сам-то как? Все оказалось не так страшно, как ты думал?

— Нормально. Отлично, — и Норрингтон погладил бедро Джека. — Хочу еще. 

— Что, уже? — удивленно хмыкнул тот.

— Нет, — смутился Норрингтон, — вообще.

— Если еще раз так меня вылижешь, готов в любое время.

Норрингтон поводил рукой слева и все же наткнулся на край камзола, перетащил его к себе, накрыл их с Джеком. Вновь обняв его, произнес недоуменно:

— Не понимаю, как получается тебя удивить.

— Да ты постоянно чем-то удивляешь, Норрингтон, — хмыкнул Джек. — С тех самых пор, как пообещал Элизабет спасти ее ненаглядного Уилла.

— Я бы все равно это сделал, — пробормотал Норрингтон, сдерживая зевок, — просто пришлось бы потратить больше времени на уговоры губернатора.

— Вот это-то и удивительно, — Джек оставил его волосы и положил руку на спину. — Я тогда сразу понял — что-то такое есть в этом мрачном коммодоре в начищенных до блеска туфлях.

Норрингтону было неловко это слушать — Джек говорил будто о ком-то другом, о Джеймсе Норрингтоне, которого больше не существует. Стал бы он сейчас спасать Тернера из рук Барбоссы? Вопрос, на который он никогда не узнает ответа.

— Когда заживут руки, с удовольствием удивлю тебя еще чем-нибудь, — уже на грани сна пробормотал Норрингтон, не чувствуя ни смущения, ни стыда.

Джек не ответил, и Норрингтон решил, что тот уже спит. Не страшно, он повторит ему это в следующий раз. Если не забудет.


End file.
